familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20130426183946/@comment-5322296-20130622133804
Pamiętna tablica Mad....tak XD wgl jakim cudem to była twoja tablica? o_o a nje Melion....ah....to nje ta dyskusja xD Ja cię podziwiam Mad *-* właśnie to jest ta odwrócona proporcja czy coś....to co duże i silne jest leniwe a to co małe jest zawzięte i waleczne *dla jakiegoś anonima który przez przypadek nje daj Boże tu wbije- nje chodzi mi bynajmniej o męski narząd rozrodczy* Np. mój pies jest malutki a mam duszę samuraja i szczeka na wszystkie inne psy, podczas gdy taki pitbull czy boxer przechodzą obok i nic sobie z niego nje robią o_o a niby jestem epic leniwcem ktory sie odzywa ttylko gdy jest głodny lub gdy coś go wkurza...a czasami to jeszcze dla zasady sobie pomatkuje xDDD tak XD Rudy? w prostackim engliszu rudy to RED ._. *''o* Muras malowany z miłością, rąbnie się tam jeszcze gdzieś rating w rogu i okładka doujina jako żywo XD Ale Mukkun w trybie Berserkera jest dla mnie lepszy niż goły *to chyba dobrze, nie?* "'' Weź ja se taką poduchę walnę xD Maduś...to na okładkę doujina? to jaki to doujin by musiał być? R18? xD Tak Maduś *delikatnie pata* dobrze dobrze ~~ http://static.zerochan.net/Murasakibara.Atsushi.full.1131861.jpg ..... Ajm.....In....Hewen! *-* nje jesz zwykłego chleba? o_o kurde ten mój łańcuszek z pierścionkiem mi się kleją jak Mukkunowi ręce x_x trza go w tym tym...czyścicielu srebra wymoczyć x_x ale co sie dziwie jak każdy mi to maca mówiąc "a po co to nosisz?"...z drugiej strony dobrze że macają to a nje trochę niżej xD WGL MAD MAM OBRAZKA FOR YU, taki lekki spin-off/bonus to doujina ale muszę to ogarnąć długopisem bo moje szkice mozna porównać tylko do tego dzieła kurde ostatnio ciągle wpala mi sie englisz w zdania.............How am i done like this? Nje staraj się zrozumieć dziewczyn....jak jednej z pracą na kokurs kiedyś pomgałam to obadywała taką jedną, jechała po niej równo a na przerwach huggu no gołąbeczki -_-'' dlatego tyko słuchałam i tępo przytakiwałam wpierdzielając pączki xD O kurde...jakby mi wyjechali z takim tekstem to bym zabiła xD *wspomina swój ostatni okres*.... znam chyba twój ból... epic cosplay akurat pod temat xD http://nyanyan.pl/obrazek.php?155048 to i tak zapewne kobita a mi dobrze z moją orientacją więc sayonara~~ żeby nje było nje mam nic przeciwko crossgenderowym cosplayom. Po prostu nje rozumiem co niewyżyte nastolatki widzą w kobitach przebranych za bisza....jakby mi odwaliła to bym se kupiła szczudła, przebrała się za Mukkuna i fapała po lustra. No okej, cosplay super, ale ludzie to COSPLAY xD Wiadomośc z ostatniej chwili....Mama zgodziła się mi kupić krem przeciwsłoneczki 50 bo ją zszantażowałam "że na obozie nje ruszę dupska z pokoju jeśli nje będę miała hardkorowej obrony przed słońcem " mwahaha czego to mama nje zrobi by jej leniwa córa ruszyła dupsko w wakacje xD Zaraz walnę rozprawkę na temat: dlaczego dramy CD i audycje są niekiedy lepsze niż anime XD serio ~ albo kiseki no Shiai, można se posłuchać Mukkuna i Himuro~ ej ale ja nje kojarzę seiyuu Ikkiego w grze.. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIcjh7B3yfA czekaj no.....w sumie *wsłuchuje sie* ale w grze chyba serio kilka seiyuu było zmienionych...nje pamietam xD *sprawdza na MALu* A JEDNAK! DAMMIT! xD tak teraz się wsłuchuję.....Kuroko wszędzie wtrynia -kun ....NO JAK JAKAŚ NIEWYŻYTA NASTOLATKA XD MD pełną parą~ Tak mówię o tym Disco xD Kise ma najgorsze Chara Songi....wg mnie xD *po raz piąty cofa Mukkunowe "Bai Bai" 5:13* *fangirluje jak Kise na widok Kurochina* WINTA KAPUUUU~ Ah ten Engrish~ .....CHCE USŁYSZEĆ KAGAMIEGO I MUROCHINA GADAJĄCYCH TRUE AMERIKAŃSZCZYZNĄ XD nje obchodzi mnie że Japońce nje ogarniają englisza xD MAM TO GŁĘBOKO W....ekhem xD ale Taiga ładnie w "Eikou Made no Run & Gun" nawet śpiewa po angielsku....nawet całkiem brzmi to jak angielski...obeszło się bez "faito" więc jest dobrze xD XDDDD Kise to nje persona, to stan umysłu xD Tak~ w KNB są sami fajni seiyuu....jeszcze bym dowaliła Noriakiego Sugiyamę i Daisuke Namikawę bo mam do tych seiyuu jakiś taki sentyment XD wgl zastanawiają mnie Seiyuu Rakuzana.....głównie chodzi mi o Kotarou i Reo...i to czy ten skośnook z Yousena, Liu będzie walił -aru na końcu zdania XD Boże ja pamiętam jakiego WTF fejsa miałam jak się dowiedziałam że Midor gada głosem Sebastiana xD no ludzie XD albo że Minechin i ten striptizer Ren z UtaPri to ten sam seiyuu.... na spokojnie przyjęłam wiadomośc że Akashi przemówi głosem Izayi...to było do przypuszczenia bo ten głos naprawde pasuje... *czeka na oyakoro w animcu* Mad już któryś raz z rzędu wbijasz mnie na miejsce seme w zapisie pairingu XD chociaż w sumie MuraShin już nje brzmi tak fajnie... no i w sumie można by było sie zastanowić nad pewnymi sprawa..... *odwija cuksa*...nadal nje rozumiem co mają stringi do cukierków.... Nje wyobrażam sobie CS Akachina....chociaż nje wyobrażałam sobie CS mojego imiennika więc wiesz xD XD biedna Madchin